


Droplets

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Eleventy Kink Meme on LJ.</p><p>Prompt: Amy and Rory have been sneaking into the Doctor's private shower for a quickie for months now, and they assume the Doctor has no idea...until the day he joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

Amy’s hair sticks to the tiles behind her as it gets steadily wetter. Her hand in Rory’s hair, he kneels before her, tongue flicking over her clit. Just slow enough for her not to be able to come.

They used to do this in their own shower but they were too easy to find when The Doctor wanted to explore. In here, in his own shower, he’d never look. Besides his was better, big as a whole bathroom with several little shower heads in the ceiling. More sexual possibilities, you just had to make sure you didn’t drown in the process.

Amy’s back arched and she opened her eyes, despite the water getting into them. Even though her vision blurred slightly, she let out a gasp when she saw a figure in the doorway. She pushed past Rory and grabbed two towels, chucking one at him and wrapping the other round herself.

“What the Hell are you doing in here?” Amy asked, voice rising an octave above usual.

“Well, it is my shower,” The Doctor answered, arms folded but struggling to hide a smirk.

“Yeah, but we’re in here. Couldn’t you knock?”

“I didn’t think I’d have to in my own shower. Honestly Pond, if I’d have known what you were doing I would have knocked astronomically loudly before I came in.”

With that he proceeded to start untying his bowtie and shrugging off his shirt.

“Doctor, what are you doing?” Rory asked, still kneeling on the floor.

“Believe or not, I didn’t come here to offer you both tea.” He kicked his trousers and underwear away from him and stepped towards the soaking couple. He snatched the towels away from them both. “And stop making my towels wet.”

“Seriously, Doctor, what are you doing?” Amy half-heartedly tried to cover herself.

“Well, if we all want a shower, what’s the sense in wasting water. Come on, nothing I’ve not seen before, I’m sure.”

Amy sighed. “We didn’t actually come in here for a shower though.”

“Yes, I gathered that when I came in. Fine, you continue and I’ll just be over here having my shower then. The things I have to do to keep you two happy.”

“What? We can’t do that!” Rory got up from the floor, not realizing he was exposing himself more. He turned to Amy. “I know we’ve always joked about being your boys, but we can’t really do that, not with him watching”

Amy’s eyes glistened with shadows of her thoughts. “Can’t we?” She watched drops of water cling to The Doctor’s skin, suddenly aching to watch Rory lick them off, or do it herself. “What about with him?”

Before The Doctor could stop her, Amy had bounded over to him, dragging him back to where she and Rory had started their fun, pinning him against the wall Amy had been pressed against moments earlier.

Most husbands would be dismayed at this point but they had actually spent many a night discussing this idea at length, even bringing it into their fantasies. Rory moved to stand behind her, hands weaving their way to her breasts and his building erection pressing lightly against her arse.

“Amy, what are you doing?” The Doctor asked nervously as she lapped at some of the beads of water by his collarbone.

“If this shower is going to have all three of us in it, then none of us are going to be showering.” Amy bit gently down on his skin for emphasis.

“What about Rory, I mean you... Rory, aren’t you going to stop her... Rory?"

Rory looked up from where he’d been staring at Amy’s lips as she traced them across The Doctor’s skin. “Erm, no, actually. This is right up there with the time we had two Amys”

“Well...” The Doctor searched his bank of usual excuses, finding it harder now there weren’t clothes between his and Amy’s body, and just how firmly she was pressing against him. He was also concerned with how hard it was to conceal how his body was reacting to this. 

“I’m 900 and complicated and I’m sure there are good arguments against this,” The Doctor managed to splutter out before Amy’s mouth was on his. So wet from the water and yet not too wet, just enough for it to be harder to drag his lips way from hers. He eventually did, becoming aware of how his hands had found their way onto her waist, and were brushing against Rory’s stomach, without his permission. Bad hands, he scolded himself.

“If you’re going to stand there and make excuses, all you have to do is leave,” Rory said, looking at him with a challenging look, one that made The Doctor unable to move, despite his better judgement.

“I knew it, if you didn’t want this you wouldn’t have invited yourself in,” Amy laughed triumphantly.

“It’s _my_ shower,” he retorted.

“Our clothes are outside... and I locked the door!” Amy watched The Doctor’s eyes light up with embarrassment of someone who had been caught. She had won and he knew it. Everyone knew it. The only person that was surprised when he grabbed hold of Amy and kissed her desperately was himself.

Rory took a few steps back and watched as The Doctor’s hands roamed over his wife’s body, sliding smoothly over wet skin. He left them for a few minutes before positioning himself on the floor, his head between her feet, still not disturbing them, just watching as Amy guided the Doctor’s hand between her legs, his fingers instinctively drawn to the warmth and the wetness, two of them circling her clit as Rory gently started touching himself. He waited until The Doctor had nearly taken away her ability to stand before he alerted them to his presence. He tapped her gently on the ankle with his free hand.

She slowly sank to her knees, guided by Rory’s hand. The Doctor moaned slightly at the loss of contact, completely oblivious to the advantages of Amy’s new position as she knelt, Rory teasing her with his tongue, slowly and gently enough so she could concentrate for the moment. She took The Doctor’s cock in her hand, getting used to it and the strokes that affected him most. The Doctor looked down at her when she paused, meeting her eyes and knowing what she had planned.

“Oh, you bad girl, Pond,” he laughed before she swiped her tongue over his head, tasting him before taking him into her mouth, using the same techniques she’d tested out with her hand. “You very bad girl,” The Doctor gasped between shallow breaths.

Once she found her rhythm, Rory sped up his work, knowing easily what pushed Amy’s buttons and how to do it in a way that pushed her so close to the edge before pulling her back. Rory stopped stroking himself to get a better grip on her thighs, keep her steady.

It only took a few practised moves before she felt The Doctor’s knees nearly give out, all she’d have to do is keep this up and he’d be finished, instead she pulled back and went back to using her hand, bringing him to orgasm in a slightly slower and more controlled manner. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, facing her now, their eyes staring into each other.

Rory slapped Amy’s thigh gently bringing her back to Earth... or the shower at least. She shuffled back and let him guide her down to his hips.

“I think that means it’s his turn,” The Doctor said wistfully. “Would you like me to go?”

Rory’s “No” and Amy’s “Stay” mingled together, but she reached out her hand nonetheless. He held onto it as she lowered herself onto Rory, gasping at the lack of preparation but in a good way. She reached her other hand to Rory’s and held his too. Her meaning was clear; they were in this together now, her and her boys. She rocked her hips and leant down to kiss her husband. She was still sensitive from being close to climax several times, that when she straightened up and leaned over to kiss The Doctor similarly, the new angle made her stomach clench and as she moved quicker, the white tiles of the shower blending into white light as she came, unaware that as she tensed she pushed Rory over the edge too.

She was dimly aware of being led to a big room, full of clutter yet somehow ordered and laying on a massive bed, big enough for three to share, at least. Rory was guided the same way seconds later, naturally she curled round him, too sleepy to notice their guide didn’t join them but instead he sat some distance away in a chair, content to watch them sleep.


End file.
